Warren Griffith
History (Submitted by Loverboy) Warren Griffith: 1893 - 1920 Warren Griffith was a farmboy known for not only his size and strength, but also his docile nature and simple mind. He worked for his father on the family farm and didn't have much of a social life, except for when he would accompany his father into town to buy supplies and sell goods. Warren Griffith: 1920 - 1923 When Warren's father died, Warren stayed on the farm and kept it going until his mother's death three years later. Warren Griffith: 1923 - 1927 Warren tried to keep the farm going for four years alone, but he got to realize that he was missing human companionship. He thought to sell the farm and take the money to resettle somewhere else in the hopes of finding a simple job and a beautiful wife to start a family of his own. Looking to sell the farm, Warren met some interested folks led by a female alpha named Kyla, a member of the Kawatche Tribe. The group claimed to be interested in buying the farm, but as Warren took them out to his property and gave them a tour, he realized Kyla was less interested in the farm and more in Warren. Not having much experience with women, Kyla easily seduced Warren and then in the light of the full moon, she revealed her lycanthropic nature and bit Warren. Warren Griffith: 1927 - 1936 The pack used Warren's family farm as their den for the better part of the next decade. Warren was not interested in the pack's ulterior motivations outside of survival, but he stuck around with the pack out of his romantic interest in Kyla and wanting to preserve his family farm. However as time went on, the pack continually disrespected Warren's family home and Warren began to realize Kyla only wanted him around for his strength as to deter rival packs and hunters. Warren just about had it when two of his packmates mauled and ate a local bartender who had always been kind to Warren growing up. When he found out his packmates had been responsible and found them joking about the bartender's death, Warren went bestial on them but he was beaten easily due to his lack of killer instinct. A month later, a man and a woman came to the farm to investigate the murder of the bartender. The pack was all sleeping off the prior night's hunt inside the house while Warren was tending to his garden. Right off, Warren could smell the magic on the man and the psychic potency of his wife, and fearing that his pack might wake soon, he tried to get them to leave. When they inquired about the bartender, Warren told them to meet him in town later that day. When Warren went to speak with them, he found Kyla suspected he was up to something and sent those same two packmates to shadow him. When they found Warren speaking with monster hunters, they attacked. The ambush would have killed the hunters Richard and Rose, had Warren not also went into a furry fury and tore his packmates apart. With the murdering wolves dead, Richard and Rose agreed to spare Warren and Kyla, but when Warren returned to the farm, Kyla was gone.Network Files: Warren Griffith 1 Wolfpack: 1936 - 1945 Warren stayed on his farm fixing it up to put it back on the market, but often was sidetracked as he was often called in to help his new friends Richard Occult and Rose Psychic when they needed a little muscle or wanted to track down their old friend, Anthony Lupus. When America was pulled into war, Warren tried to enlist but was turned away due to his age on legal documents. Not wanting to sit on the sidelines when he knew other patriots were dying for him, Warren finally sold his farm and used the funds to get himself to Spain and from there he fought his way toward Germany, helping allied soldiers however he could when the opportunity presented itself. Warren's actions did not go unnoticed and a Nazi sharpshooter and renowned hunter was dispatched to track this werewolf down and end him. As Warren's still around, you can see how well that worked out for the Nazi sharpshooter, huh? Wolfpack: 1945 - 1960 After the war, Warren settled down into a quiet life with a war widow in Greece. He helped her rebuild her ravaged vineyard and the two had a happy life until the United States government tracked Warren down after fifteen years and threatened to reveal his monstrous nature to the locals. Not wanting to incite a panic, Warren went with the spooks in suits who officially drafted him into the United States Army and made him one of their representatives on Team 6. Wolfpack: 1960 - 1962 After the Cuban Missile Crisis ended with a number of IO's assets leaving in the wake of the death of a respected operative, Warren also managed to slip away in the confusion and returned to Europe, intent on rekindling his romance with the war widow. Wolfpack: 1962 - 1993 Warren found her on her deathbed, but Warren stuck around to care for her in her final moments. He buried her under the first row of grapevines they had planted together. Warren stuck around a while longer, working as foreman for the new owners and the owners after. Wolfpack: 1993 - Present Years after the Manhattaning, Warren was at a bar in Santa Prisca, working as a Gingo Cultivator when he met a man whose heart didn't beat. Warren saw the man around town, acting strangely and one day, Warren decided to follow him. The man countered Warren's stalking by ambushing Warren and bearing fangs at him. Warren responded by laughing at the "cute fangs" and then pounding the man into the floor. That is the story of how Andrew Bennett and Warren Griffith became the best of friends. When his work in Santa Prisca was over, Bennett took Griffith back with him and introduced him to SHADE, except much to their surprise, Warren knew many of them already from his prior work when SHADE had went by the name "Team 6". Finding the team under new management, Warren decided to stick around and help.Network Files: Warren Griffith 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Warren might be the most powerful living werewolf, in regards to mass, size, and raw strength. Warren's potent vitality has allowed him to tear through tanks and alien spacecraft, plow through entrenched Nazi fortifications, and take on an entire nest of vampires. That's why they call him "Wolfpack", he hits with the force of seven werewolves. * (Submitted by Bubble_Breath) Warren's got to be one of the most chill, friendly members of SHADE, at least in human form. It's hard to believe that this guy can turn into a half-ton rage monster of fur and fangs. Word to the wise: if you're around Warren when he goes "beast mode", stay clear. Warren's inner beast is anything but chill! Threat Assessment Resources * Lycanthrope Physiology: Warren is a werewolf. As a werewolf, his powers wax and wane during the lunar cycle (being at their most potent the closer it is to the full moon and at their weakest near the new moon). ** Immortality: While werewolves may continue to age for a time after they've been bitten, Warren stopped aging somewhere between the age of thirty-four and forty-five. Regardless of when he stop aging, Warren possess a body that is not affected by common disease or ailments associated with aging (such as joint pain or poor eyesight). ** Regenerative Healing: As werewolves regenerate rapidly, Warren can recover lost limbs or removed organs within a day of rest. This is his only ability more powerful in his human form. ** Supernatural Senses: As werewolves are supernatural creatures, Warren's senses are attuned to perceive ghosts and astral beings. ** Werewolf Transformation: Warren can force a brief transformation in his werewolf form at any time, including during daylight hours. He also has limited self-control while thus transformed. *** Cursed Venom: Warren's werewolf form's bite secretes an infectious venom that can infect others with the lycanthrope curse. *** Enhanced Resiliency: In his werewolf form, Warren cannot be harmed by conventional weapons. Only a silver bullet or magic can pierce his werewolf flesh. *** Enhanced Running Speed: In his werewolf form, Warren is incredibly fast with great reflexes and agility. Warren can normally run at around 120 MPH for hours on end without exertion. Under a Full Moon, he can even break the sound barrier (~700 MPH) in a brief sprint. Under a New Moon, his all-out top sprinting speed is about 300 MPH. Warren's wolf-form can also jump incredibly high and climb at remarkable speeds. *** Enhanced Senses: Warren has incredibly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing even outside of his transformed state. When in his werewolf form, Warren can see part of the infrared spectrum and detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures within a mile (when upwind) and follow a scent regardless of terrain. Warren can hear the sound of a heartbeat within 100 feet in a quiet environment. *** Enhanced Strength: Werewolves are immensely powerful beings. As such, Warren has Class VIII Enhanced Strength under the Full Moon and Class IV Enhanced Strength under a New Moon. *** Magic Fangs & Claws: In his werewolf form, Warren's claws and teeth can rend just about anything: fabric, wood, cinder block, and even steel. * World-Class Survivalist: Warren is an expert at living off the land... and he smells like it, too. * Master Brawler: Though he doesn't like to resort to violence, Warren can wreck shop. * Unyielding Love: Warren's capacity for love knows no bounds. This has prevented him from killing and/or eating his friends in the past. Weaknesses * Forced Transformation: Warren finds it difficult to resist "giving into the beast" during full moons or when highly emotional. Warren can be left without supplies (or even clothing) after reverting to human form. * Vulnerability to Silver: Warren finds silver uncomfortable to touch and weapons made of it can pierce his flesh. Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Weapons: 7 - Legendary * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 2 - Paltry / Below-Average Trivia and Notes Trivia * Wolfpack has a Threat Assessment ranking of 122, marking him as a Severe Threat. Notes * Kyla Willowbrook was a character in the Smallville TV Series. * Richard Occult meeting Warren in 1936 might be a nod to More Fun Comics #11 where Dr Occult encountered a werewolf. Links and References * Appearances of Warren Griffith * Character Gallery: Warren Griffith Category:Characters Category:Creature Commandos Members Category:Immortality Category:ARGUS Category:Werewolves Category:Class VIII Enhanced Strength Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Relaxed Identity Category:Submitted by Loverboy Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Transient Category:Government Agents Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Survival Category:Vulnerability to Silver Category:Severe Threat Category:27th Reality